


Mighty Long Fall

by triggermoreliketiger



Series: Mighty You and I [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety-fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, University AU, Wow, but there's a happy ending I guess, hopefully no one reads those tags, i love my fluffy munchins, logicality is minor, not too much tho, there are some tears, there's a little bit of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: In which Roman invites his friends (and boyfriend) over and his aunt is highly suspicious over Virgil.





	Mighty Long Fall

**Author's Note:**

> -don't get me wrong I know that this is shit but I've been wanting to write something like this for AGES-  
> -update: I've just finished writing this and oh goodness... it was supposed to be much more fluffy... anyway I hope you will enjoy this little story-

"You're sure your aunt doesn't mind?" asks Logan for the nth time.

Roman gives him a "duh" look.

"First of all, auntie loves you. She says that you have a good influence on me. Same goes with Pat-"

"He's basically her age but irresponsible in a bonus." snorts Virgil gaining a playful slap on his arm from Patton himself. Yes, he may be in his early 20s but indeed he acts like a overprotective dad at times.

"May I finish? Thank you." grunts Roman "And she said that she won't be home until like Friday so..."

"Now Roman I know that you're excited but did you at least ask her if we could come?" dwells Patton.

Roman sighs.

"I asked if few of my friends including Logan can come and she said that as long as we won't burn the house she's fine." he exclaims and opens his coconut water (he's been into "clean food" recently but his friends know that this is until one of them orders pizza). He leans his back against the bed in his room. Meanwhile Virgil a little bit bashfully lies down on the bed.

"Did you mention that your boyfriend will be here too?" Logan raises his eyebrow teasingly. He's sitting on the ground while Patton rests his head on the latter's lap. Logan's fingers playfully stroke Patton's bronze locks.

Virgil blushes upon hearing the question. Roman clears his throat.

"I didn't specify what kind of relationship I have with the guests except that we're friends." he tries to wiggle out.

"Oh yes, Virgil and you are such a good pair of friends. Always ready to help out. Especially with tongues stuck in each other's mouths."

Roman chokes on his water and Patton bursts with laughter. Actually he laughs so hard that he starts hitting his lap with a fist.

"Don't pat yourself Pat." points Logan.

"DAD JOKE!" screams Patton.

"Oh sh-"

Now all of them are laughing. After all they are just bunch of dorks having a sleepover. Even Virgil giggles. He's the one who joined the group as the last one. He’s also the youngest. While all the other “boys” are 23, he’s 21. Soon after he was “accepted into the group” something started blooming between him and Roman. Both of them were awfully obvious about their crushes on each other but of course none of them noticed the feelings of the other. It was until the summer few months ago when Virgil had to visit his family in New York (he’s been living alone since he turned 19) and was staying there for over a month. Roman was devastated without the other to the point he was actually considering taking a loin to go visit the latter. Long story short Roman went to pick Virgil up from the airport and they accidentally bumped into each other in the bathroom (Roman was crying his tears out thinking that he missed Virgil’s flight and the latter went home already) which resulted in very passionate making out session which neither of them had expected. On the next day they were officially a powerful couple and everybody knew that. Excluding Roman's aunt, who has been taking care of him since his parents died in the car accident. And it's not that he was ashamed of Virgil, not at all. On the contrary. But they've been talking about this several times now and concluded that since Roman's aunt is a little bit over-protective and they really don't want to throw both "coming-out" and "meet-my-emo-boyfriend" bomb at once. Besides (that Roman kept for himself) his aunt has frequently suggested him that she doesn’t support lgbt+ community. Anyway at the end they agreed that for now they're going to keep  relationship as a little secret. To the point that she has never seen Virgil.

As hours passed the atmosphere was more and more light-hearted. What the boys enjoyed the most about themselves and meetings like this was that it wasn't a double date or something like that but a normal hanging out with friends.

"I say it's pizza time!" bursts Patton suddenly.

"Not paying!" shout Roman and Logan in union and grin to each other.

Virgil groans.

"Shit..." he mutters "Pat buddy you okay with paying for half?" he fishes the wallet out of his pocket.

Patton nods smiling widely. Everybody knows that he would be more than willing to pay for everything (he's done this before) but after all he's still only a college student and they don't want to burden him too much.

"Take one with double cheese for me!" reminds Virgil when he sees that Patton is getting up to call and place the order. The latter nods.

"Sure thing." he beams a smile and stops abruptly smirking like a cat "Lo, honey could you help me with this?"

Virgil and Roman exchange a small smirk. Logan pretends he doesn't see this.

"Of course." he clears his throat and gets up.

Soon Virgil and Roman are left alone in Roman's room.

Virgil nonchalantly props on his elbow. Roman looks at him and almost immediately regrets his decision. That smirk of his which, Roman knows that, is meant only for him.

"When do you think they are going to deliver?" asks Roman staring into nothingness, trying to ignore Virgil who's drawing little circles on Roman's arm.

"A baby? Jeez I don't know Princey, Patton is all up for adopting but I guess that Logan wants to focus on his education." snorts Virgil and Roman chuckles.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know..." purrs Virgil and moves a little bit closer. "Probably faster than Logan and Pat finish making out in your hallway."

"Oh shut up!" giggles Roman once again and turns his head only to realise that Virgil has moved dangerously close this his face. He can feel his boyfriend's steady and warm breath on his lips. It smells like mint gums that Virgil loves.

"Your bed is really comfy, did you know that?" Virgil crooks his head and Roman feels that the bunch of butterflies in his stomach is about to throw a big party. Is that even healthy to still be so hopelessly crushed upon seeing his boyfriend lazily lying on his bed?

"Mhm, I know." he hums finally.

"That wasn't convincing." chuckles Virgil, leans closer and whispers "Why don't you lie down with me?"

Roman doesn't know why he immediately crawls on his bed. He doesn't know how is that a few seconds later, he's boxed under Virgil with their lips crushing onto each other. His fingers travel through Virgil's dyed purple hair. He lets the latter place a small kisses on his exposed neck. The smell of mint mixed with cigarettes dizzies him completely. He wants to say something but Virgil's touch makes him absolutely speechless. He gasps when his boyfriend lightly bites his neck.

"Shi-it... Virge..." his breaths are rapid and shallow "What if... if Pat and Loga...ahn comes back?" he finally says.

Virgil hums right into Roman's neck and Princey shivers.

"What happens then indeed?" Virgil replies with a question and looks deep into Roman’s brown eyes.

Roman forgets how to breathe for a few seconds. Small, golden sparks he loves so much shine on the bottom of Virgil's eyes. He moves his gaze on his boyfriend's lips, now grinning widely and mockingly. And Roman knows that he has lost already.

"Just kiss me idiot..." he mumbles and Virgil doesn't wait any second longer.

The kiss is deep and long. Lasts until both of them are out of the air. Even when they finally put apart their lips, they stay close smiling like two marrons in love smile. Virgil's hands travels from the Priney's waist to the collar of his white, flaxen shirt. He plays with the first, white button. Roman's eyes burn with inner fire. He props to place a small kiss on Virgil's forehead and, making use of the moment of distraction, like a cat switches positions with Virgil who's now under Roman.

He whistles.

"I did not see that coming Princey." he grins. "So what are you going to do know?" he asks teasingly and slowly rubs Roman's lips.

"I..." Roman actually has no idea what to do know. Yes, they have already conducted a lot of make out sessions, they have even slept in one bed together but they've never... Suddenly he realises that he sits directly on Virgil's hips. He looks down and blushes.

Seeing that Virgil laughs.

“You're so cute sometimes Princey."

Roman leans and kisses Virgil softly, still not sure what he should do next. His hand almost automatically slips under Virgil's hoodie. He tries to hide its trembling but as soon as he feels Virgil's warm skin under his touch, it's obvious that he's all shaky.

Virgil stops the kiss and slightly pushes Roman away. They're both sitting now, Roman still on Virgil. He mentally curses himself for eating so much earlier that day. He must be really heavy but Virgil doesn't seem to mind.

"Is... Is something wrong Virge? Did I go a little bit too far... Did I...?" asks Roman softly. Despite Virgil's bad boy attitude, Roman knows that deep down his boyfriend is much more unconfident than it may seem. And even though every time he suffers when he sees that Virgil’s low self-esteem is showing, he cherishes these moments knowing that it must mean that his boyfriend trusts him.

"No, it's just... I..." Virgil drops down his gaze and starts playing with the button of Roman's shirt again. "I don't want you to regret anything... later..."

Roman laughs softly.

"I won't but maybe indeed we should come back to this later." the door to his room open slightly "Like maybe when Patton and Logan won't be ear-picking behind the door."

Virgil jerks his head almost immediately and Patton shyly waves to him.

"Shit." he mumbles, lightly pushing Roman off his laps.

Patton and Logan enters the room and Virgil blushes.

"Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to make sure that you kiddos are... well, safe." bursts Patton grinning.

"How about you two?" asks Virgil making a comeback to his "nation's favorite brat" attitude. "I'm pretty sure that Logan had a tie on his neck, not around your hips Pat."

Roman laughs and Logan quickly unwraps the necktie which indeed was wrapped in the lower part of Patton’s body.

"It... it's different kiddos. We're..." Patton looks at Logan who shrugs "We're more experienced!"

"I can totally tell that from the hickey on your collarbone Pat." hums Virgil. At this point Roman laughs so hard that he has to lie down with his hands on his stomach.

Suddenly a doorbell rings.

"Pizza!" shouts Patton, dragging the attention away from his attempts of hiding the little bruise.

"Don't expose yourself Pat, I will go." volunteers Virgil lazily. He grabs the money from the table and leaves the room. He doesn't waste an opportunity to send Roman a playful wink. Both of them instantly blush as a reaction to Patton quiet giggle.

Logan sits on the bed next to Roman. Princey looks away knowing that Logan scans every part of his body.

"If you plan on carrying on such activities more often, you should invest in better hair-gel. Your hair is an utter mess Roman." he exclaims finally.

"Oh shut up, Lo. That was... an accident."

"Based on the state of your hair and Virgil's eyes it was rather pleasant accident." smirks Logan and Roman wonders if he kicked his friend off the bed now, would Patton be mad at him.

He opens his mouth to throw a witty comeback when suddenly Virgil's shaky voice reaches his ears.

"Princ... I mean... emmm... Roman! Could you...? I..." from the shakiness of Virgil's voice Roman can tell that his boyfriend is terrified. An inner prince wakes up in Roman's chest and he jumps off the bed.

"Coming!" he shouts back and rushes to the door. Logan and Patton exchange worried looks and also get up. In the say time Virgil appears in the door with his head lowered down and hidden in the hoodie.

Roman blinks. Behind Virgil stands his aunt.

\---

Roman stops.

"Auntie?" he spits finally still shocked, he thought that he wouldn't see her until Friday. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my passport but that's not important. I thought we did have a talk about bringing strangers to the house." her eyes are constantly shifting from Roman to Virgil who stands completely still.

Roman's speechless. He remembers having such a conversation with her but that was years ago. Yes, indeed he can't recall bringing friends other than Logan and Patton but still...

"Oh hello Miss!" Patton stands up and confidently shakes Roman's aunt’s hand "Good to see you again. This lipstick suits you."

She smiles lightly to Patton and Logan who in the meantime protectively drags Virgil closer to Roman.

"This... This is Virgil, auntie... Remember Virgil? I told you about him being my... emm... our friend." Roman somehow tries to get out of this situation. Patton nods excitedly as if to confirm Roman's statement.

Roman unconsciously shifts his weight to the right, to hide Virgil behind his back. He can hear his unsteady breath and almost feels the vibrations coming from his love's body. He wishes nothing more than to wrap his arms around Virgil and hide him from the world.

But he also knows he can't do it. And it breaks his heart.

"Maybe there was some Virgil..." Roman's aunt mutters under her nose "But I didn't know he looks..." she cuts it in the middle of her sentence. Roman can't believe his ears.

"Aunt!" he exclaims shocked. Even Logan beside him rapidly takes a breath. Patton's eyes are so big that they almost touch his glasses.

"Can we talk outside the room baby?" she asks quickly. Roman completely defendless against her walks out of the room, leaving comforting Virgil to his friends.

His aunt sits on the back of the sofa.

"Do you mind explaining me what a person like this does in this household?" she crosses her hands on the chest, ringing with multiplex bracelets.

"He's my friend and he's not Person Like This. His name is Virgil."

"But... would you look at him? I bet he does drugs... I don't want a person like… Virgil to come close to my precious nephew."

"What the fuck?" asks Roman almost immediately. He knew that his aunt was a little bit stereotypical but….

She hisses.

"See? He's a bad influence!"

"Wait? What? I mean... Oh God! It's not how it looks like!" Roman feels the anger raging in his chest "Virgil's probably the kindest person on this world! And he's clear like a tear! I... I... He's too good for me! I sincerely believe that I don't deserve having such a wonderful person in my life and..."

"But… the way he looks at you! You think I haven't noticed? He may try to cover it with fake shyness but... he looks at you so... so... lustfully!"

Roman can't help but snort.

"You should see me looking at him..." he mutters quietly and adds a little bit louder: “He’s not faking anything! He’s really shy! And you scared him!”

"Don't mumble in front of me Roman! This is serious!"

"I just think I'm missing your point. Aunt." he raises his gaze, his voice’s cold like ice.

"I just... Roman... You know I want to best for you and I'm worried that this boy's intentions aren't pure at all. He looks... with this purple hair... pale face... dark eyes... He looks like he would be willing to do... things with you."

Roman knows he can't take any more of this.

"Well good because I'm willing to do things with him too!" he shouts.

"Uuuu. Right in your face!" whooshes Patton. Roman blindly notices him standing in the corridor.

Roman's aunt looks like she has just been slapped. Her face is red and her lips are trembling.

"Roman." she hisses "I don't think you know what I was saying. I meant that..."

"I know exactly what you've meant and I won't take my words back." Roman flips his bang "Virgil is... the most perfect human being on this world. The kindest, the purest, the most sincere and at the same time the most beautiful and the hottest man I've ever lied my eyes on! And... And I love him! Very, very much!" he bursts. The anger in his heart slowly fades as he realises what he has just done.

He flinches as a faint voice behind him quietly asks:

"Did you... really mean that...?" Roman turns around.

Virgil stands in the middle of the hallway with Logan on his left and Patton on his right side. His eyes shine brightly, brighter than ever and Roman's heart stop beating for a second as he realises that it's because of the tears.

"Of course I meant that..." he replies softly. "How could I lie?" he says and almost instantly feels his body being wrapped with the warmth coming from Virgil. The younger man clings to Roman as if it was the last thing he was to do in his life. He instantly relaxes and starts caressing Virgil's soft locks.

The next thing he hears makes him feel weak on his knees.

"I love you too Princey..."

This is the first time ever Roman has heard that coming out of Virgil’s mouth. He has heard that he’s beautiful, that he’s hot, that he’s smart, sweet and talented and even that he means world to Virgil but never… they never said these three magical words to each other.

Like through the fog he hears Patton squealing and  the echo of Logan's resolute voice. His aunt shouts something about going out now or she will kick them personally, something about illnesses and disgust but he couldn't care less. Finally Logan finishes the discussion with short sentence:

"In this case scenario I'm afraid we will leave because it doesn't seem like Roman will let go off Virgil right now or any time soon."

Roman feels someone gently pushing him through the doors, with Virgil now clinging to his arm. Patton opens the door to his car and both boys sit inside. Logan mumbles something about coming back in a minute because he has forgot his wallet. Patton says that he will go with him because “the bitch is crazy”. Before Logan and Patton comes back, the car is quiet and Virgil leans closer to Roman. He can feel racing heart under the black hoodie.

"You could just lie about me... or this relationship… You know I wouldn't be mad... Considering the situation..."

Roman finally brings himself to look at Virgil.

"How could I lie about loving you?" he asks quietly once again.

Virgil lips lands on his own and Roman realises that their heart beats in the same pace.

"I love you so freaking much Princey but I'm afraid that it will only ruin your life." Virgil's minty scent tackles Roman's ear.

"You could never ruin my life Virgil. You can only make it better." replies Roman quietly and kisses Virgil once again.

And Roman feels that there’s nothing wrong about this situation.

Actually he feels fucking amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you you're reading this that means that you somehow managed to read the whole story. You can as well leave a kudos or a comment.  
> Or both.  
> PS While you're still here you can totally check my chaptered story Angst Next Door


End file.
